closedfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty Pageants
Ericka: Good morning, everyone! Spy: Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I don't care. I just want to know what panties you're wearing today. Ericka: Um… ~lifts up her nightgown~ Spy: ~looks at Ericka's panties, which have a puppy on them~ PUPPIES! （＾∇＾） Ericka: Yes, puppies are cute. For whatever reason, I'm gonna put friendship bracelets on my Wii remote and DualShock 2. Spy: It'll shock you twice! Ericka: Operation make friendship bracelets begins. Chloe: OH NO YOU DON'T! ~attacks Ericka~ ~some time later but still on the same day~ Spy: I WANT A SALAD ~makes a salad~ Aramine: La la la la la. Look at my new PS2! Spy: I don't FUCKING care. Floella Pattipot: ~barges in out of nowhere~ Ericka said she wanted friendship bracelets, here are four! Ta-ra! ~leaves~ Spy: Cool cool ~puts a friendship bracelet on his dick~ Aramine: EWWW! GET ME A BARF BAG! I'M GONNA BE SICK ALL OVER THE PLACE! Ericka: Here are my friendship bracelets! ~takes the three remaining ones and puts one on her Wii Remote and two on her DualShock 2~ Chloe: ~rolls her eyes at Ericka~ �� I get it cracking like a bad back, bitch talking she the quee- �� Ericka: ~puts her finger over Chloe's mouth~ I hate that song. Aramine: Dear Chloe… �� Bügün hayat! ~I can't write out the rest of the lyrics, ‘cuz I don't speak Turkish, sorry for the inconvenience~ �� ~the next day~ Spy: ~a bee flies in and he tries to swat it away~ �� Bee �� Aramine: �� Night �� Chloe: ~takes out some money~ �� Money �� ~throws the money~ Ericka: Why? Aramine: �� Plastic dog �� Ericka: Um…what? Why? ~a week afterwards~ Ericka: ~looks at Chloe~ Me and you are going to enter a beauty pageant and I will not take no for answer! Chloe: Uhh… Ericka: Where's the hair dye? I'm gonna dye my hair blonde! Chloe: Good for you? Ericka: This is a beauty pageant I'm talking about! I have to look muy glamurosa! Chloe: Why do I have to take part in the beauty pageant? Ericka: Because… Chloe: Why? Ericka: ��…you know I'm all about that bass, ‘bout that bass, no treble �� Chloe: So, that essentially means you can't think of a real reason. True? Ericka: Whatever! Just get glamorous! We gotta win the beauty pageant! Chloe: Can you help me? Ericka: Sure! ~dresses Chloe up like she's going on Toddlers and Tiaras~ Chloe: Are you sure about this outfit? Ericka: YES! We gotta get to the auditions! No time to waste! ~at the auditions~ Receptionist: Who are you? Ericka: I am Ericka, and that's Chloe. Receptionist: Your audition is together and it is at 4pm. Chloe: What time is it now? Ericka: 10am. Chloe: Ugh! Six hours! I could have spent it productively, but no, I have to spend it waiting in line for the audition for some stupid beauty pageant! Ericka: Shh! You can use your phone, can't you? That's what I'm doing. Chloe: I don't want to wait for six hours in this waiting room looking like a Toddlers and Tiaras wannabe that's been thrown in the dumpster! Ericka: And? Chloe: I guess I'll just while away the hours on my phone! ~5 hours and 55 minutes later~ Katelynn: That's my audition all done and dusted! Someone: Ericka and Chloe's auditions are starting! Ericka: ~jumps like a little girl~ Yay! Chloe: Noooo! ~in the audition room~ Ericka: Hi! This is Ericka, and that's- ~shoves Chloe~ Chloe: Chloe! ~later~ Ericka: That's our audition all done! Chloe: WHY THE HELL DID YOU SABOTAGE IT?! Ericka: Sorry! At least we both got accepted! Chloe: I can't wait to go home and get this hideous outfit off and get my pyjamas on. ~at home~ Ericka: ~dragging Chloe in by the hair~ Hi, everyone! We're back and we're better than ever! Emily: So, how did the auditions go? Ericka: They went great! Chloe: THIS OUTFIT IS REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE. ~goes to her room and gets changed, then pops out in her pyjamas~ Ta-da! ~the next morning~ Ericka: I'm certain I'll be the beauty pageant queen and wow everyone! Chloe: Why did you sabotage my audition? Ericka: I didn't! Chloe: Yes you did! Ericka: No I didn't!